Inosuke Hashibira
|weight = 63 kg |birthday = April 22nd |hair_color = Black to blue |eye_color = Green |affiliation = Demon Slaying Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer |status = Active |relative(s) = Kotoha |manga_debut = Chapter 21 |anime_debut = Episode 11 |japanese_voice = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |english_voice = Bryce Papenbrook |image_gallery = Inosuke Hashibira/Image Gallery }} |Hashibira Inosuke}} is a Demon Slayer in the Demon Slaying Corps and traveling companion of Tanjiro Kamado. Appearance Inosuke Manga Color Scheme.png|Inosuke's color scheme. Inosuke(unmasked-color).png|Inosuke full body appearance without his mask. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke without his mask. Inosuke is a young man of average height and pale complexion with an extremely toned and muscular build for his age, possessing large, defined muscles most notably over his stomach and arms. In sharp contrast to this, he has an incredibly pretty and feminine face, with large, wide eyes that are framed by an array of long eyelashes, their irises a dark to soft pale green, thin eyebrows and what could be a small, well-mannered mouth. His thick, black hair reaches just past his shoulders, fading into blue at the tips and forming an unruly and uneven fringe that falls just above his eyes, puffing out before curving and thinning towards his forehead. Inosuke wears his altered version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, which consists only of the baggy hakama pants, his tinted a dark gray-blue, which he fastens around his hips with a thick belt of fluffy brown animal fur. The usual cloth leg-wraps are replaced with what appear to be knee-high socks of furry hide which expose his heels and toes, which also appear to be what fastens the sandal-bases he wears on his feet. His most defining feature is the gray, hollowed-out boar's head he wears as to mask his own, the eyes of which he has tampered with to allow himself vision while wearing it, which has been revealed to have belonged to his late adoptive boar mother. Personality Inosuke is extraordinarily short-tempered and proud and makes a big deal out of fighting opponents stronger than him claiming that's his only hobby.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 27, Page 8 Inosuke will not think about the difference in power between him and his opponent; this often led him to be in danger. When they first met, he used to always trying to compete with Tanjiro and provoke him into fighting with him and usually failing. Due to growing up in the mountains by himself Inosuke has trouble interacting with others and only cares about himself most of the time. However, as time goes by, Inosuke becomes more influenced by Tanjiro, and he also starts to think and to use strategies before going head-on with an opponent. Later on, he seems to be more used to affection and sometimes demands to be acknowledged by Tanjiro. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities * Enhanced sense of touch: After growing up in the mountains, Inosuke developed a sharp sense of touch. He can even feel small vibrations in the air. * Flexibility: Inosuke is extremely flexible, to the point where he is able to dislocate any of the joints in his body at will. * Poison resistance: '''He was able to resist the effect of Upper Moon Six's poison although it was considered deadly. He also resisted the medicine that he was given at the Butterfly Estate. Shinobu compared Inosuke with a honey badger because of this reason. Swordsmanship の |Kedamono no kokyū}}: Developed by Inosuke after living in the mountains. With his enhanced sense of touch, he can utilize several different techniques.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 15 # ノ ち き|Ichi no kiba: Ugachi nuki}} - Inosuke stabs the target's neck with both blades.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 # ノ り き|Ni no kiba: Kirisaki}} - A double slash with his two blades in both diagonals (like X)Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 9 # ノ い き|San no kiba: Kuizaki}} - Simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the target's throat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 17 # ノ き|Shi no kiba: Kiri koma zaki}} - A multiple diagonal double slashes with both swords.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 22 # ノ : |Go no kiba: Kurui zaki}} - The 'Crazy Cutting' is a technique which slices everything in all directions.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 60, Page 3 # ノ み|Roku no kiba: Ran gui gami}} - A simultaneous decapitation with his two swords from both directions.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 79, Page 8 # ノ |Shichi no kiba: Kūkanshiki kaku}} - Inosuke can identify the position of enemies by feeling small disturbances in the air. He usually plunges both of his Nichirin blades into the ground in order to utilize this technique.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 # ノ |Hachi no kiba: Bakuretsu Mōshin}} - Inosuke makes a mad dash at his opponent, not even paying attention to defending himself along the way. PIG ASSAULT!Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 91, Page 13 # ノ うわり き|Ku no kiba: Shin uwari saki}} - Inosuke dislocates the joints of his arm to increase the range of his attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 159, Page 15 # ノ |Jū no kiba: Enten senga}} - Inosuke uses his swords like a fan to blows away Doma's Freezing Clouds.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 161, Page 5 # いつきの げ きイ|Omoitsuki no nagesakii}} - Inosuke improvise this move to slay Doma. He throws both of his Nichirin Blades with high accuracy. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 22 Trivia *The "ino" in his first name sounds similar to the Japanese word for * Inosuke was ranked in 5th place as of the first character popularity poll with 1,977 votes. * Inosuke is left-handed. * Inosuke doesn't care to remember other peoples names, and gets it right every seven attempts (referring to Tanjiro as Kentaro, Monjiro, etc.) * Both of Inosuke's voice actors, Yoshisugu Matsuoka and Bryce Papenbrook, also share the role of Kirito from Sword Art Online. Quotes * (Catchphrase) "PIG ASSAULT!" * (To Doma) "It truly is a miracle, meeting you here. The Demon who killed my mother and my friends is right before my eyes! Allow me to thank you for making me remember, but I won't just cut off your head now! I'll show you what true hell is like!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Page 19 * (To Doma) "If there isn't a hell, then I'll make one God damn it! Just shut the hell up already! Don't talk about my mom as if she was unhappy, you bastard!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 161, Page 4 Navigation ru:Иносукэ Хашибира pl:Inosuke Hashibira Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Slayers